degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 13
I woke up, feeling rested. That was my first sign that something was wrong. I had not slept well in who knows how long. The next thing was that this wasn’t my room. This was oh so not my room. The third and final sign was that my bed didn’t have Adam sitting on it. “Are you ok?” He said, looking concerned, he brushed the hair out of my face. “What time is it?” I asked, blinking and sitting up, somehow my jacket had come off, I pulled the blanket up to hide my arms. Adam hugged me which took me off guard. “Around six thirty.” He said, looking more worried as he looked at me, I hope I didn’t look to terrible. “I called Eli when I got home, he was worried. Well worried might be the understatement of the year. He sounded close to breaking. You’re lucky Clare was with him. I was worried I thought you were gone or dead or…” He trailed off looking at me nervously “Oh no, I’m so sorry.” I said, laying back town and covering my head with the blanket. “I almost made a mistake Adam. Nobody was home; it was just me all alone.” The covers were pulled off my head and Adam lay down so he was watching me from the other pillow. “What happened Meg? What mistake are you talking about? You didn’t?” He said reaching for my arm. I pulled it out from under the covers and shoved him. He took my hand and held it. “Sorry, but what were you thinking? You getting better and you would ruin that?” He brushed my hair back again. “Adam I was close, I was alone, so I ran. I just decided to run here. So Drew let me. I was tired, so…… does your mom know I’m here?” I said, a bit afraid to know the answer. “No she doesn’t and I plan to keep it that way. Not that I don’t want you around her, I don’t want her around you.” I nodded, I understood. Especially if she found us like this. “Are you sure you’re ok?” “I slept well for the first time in forever, I was exhausted from…” I froze as I looked over Adams head and saw his mom looking with upmost horror at us. Adam sat up and turned around. “Mrs. Torres……” I said but she exploded. “Get away from her!” She said wrenching Adam off the bed. “What were you doing?” “Please!” I said, climbing out of the bed. But then I realized my mistake. My jacket had come off, leaving me in a tank top and my arms bare. She looked disgusted as she looked at and I crossed my arms, while trying to fix my hair. “I came, couldn’t stay at home. I was just sleeping, no we weren’t doing anything.” I started to cry taking deep breaths. Adam pulled away from his mom and tried to come to me but his mom grabbed his arm and muttered. “Adam, stop.” He whirled to face her. “She didn’t do anything mom! She couldn’t stay at home alone or,” He started but she cut him off. “I don’t care; I never want you around her. You know what she is, she’s a,” She paused and looked at me, then continued. “Adam she’s a heroin addict, all she cares about is getting her next fix and I don’t want you being dragged down with the freak.” I stopped crying, her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I backed away from both of them, but tripped and fell. I didn’t try and get up. I pulled my knees up to my chin. What she said, so much of it was wrong but yet so much of it right. I was a freak, and I almost had ‘gotten my next fix’. I had been so close at home, close to destroying everything. She had a point, I could drag Adam down. Freak. Sorry its been so long i hope you enjoy! =D i love comments and feedback! they make me write the next part faster Category:Blog posts